Hidden Intentions
by 1 m a y a 4
Summary: I'm a normal girl that was offered to tutor his son. His innocent son that always turns into a devil when we're alone. Oh dear Mavis! What had I gotten myself into?
1. Chapter 1

**ღღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐღღღ**

**I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

**Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

"Kyaah! Gray's so cool!"

"Gray-sama!"

"Gray-kun!"

I sighed hearing all their screaming and squealing made my head throb. What was it with them girls and going all gaga on every handsome guy they see? Yes I said handsome. My dear best friend Gray is one handsome guy. Looking out the window I once again see a herd of his fans, fawning over him like the last piece of meat on earth. I sighed.

"Are you okay Lu-chan?" A chirped voice asked. Looking beside me I found my best friend sending me a look of worry and a knowing smile. "Yes Levy-chan"

"Then why the sad look?" she asked leaning close to my face.

"Nothing"

"Oh don't nothing me missy! Admit it! You're jealous of his fans again" Her grinning face irked me to the point that an angry icon appeared on my forehead. "Oh shut up Levy-chan~" I whined flopping my head on my folded arms on top of my desk.

And here's my life. I'm Lucy Heartfilia, just a normal girl with normal grades. My girl friends happen to disagree with that; because they say I have the _looks_ and that I'm hell lot _smarty _person. Keep this a secret between you and I but, I sort of have a teensy crush on Gray. Sssshhh! I'm sure he doesn't know that I have a crush on him, but my girls somehow found out. And I have absolutely no idea how they found out.

"Hey Lucy!" The awe too familiar voice called me. I looked up feeling my blood rush up to my cheeks. There I was staring at those familiar dark blue eyes twinkled in delight as they stared at my own brown orbs. "G-Gray! Back off!" I managed to say at the same time pushing his face away, which he chuckled heartily. I hear Levy giggling in the back ground, while Gray grinned and sat on his chair which was beside's mine.

"Are you heading to the library later?" He asked staring at me, his eyes almost melting me. "Maybe, why?" This time I stared back at him. I swear his eyes widened for a second, a pink hue on his cheeks.

"Ahh.. Just wanted to see you" He said smiling nervously, a finger scratching his right cheek._ Doki doki _my heart thumped. What the- what's wrong with me? Stupid Gray making me feel all weird inside. Hiding my confusion I smiled at him, by that his face turned a lovely red. _Doki doki_ my heart thumped faster and louder. Maybe I should go see a doctor later?

I was startled with my phone vibrating non-stop in my pocket. Quickly pulling it out since the teacher was still not here. The screen flashed _Igneel._ Ehh? It's been a year since I last talked to him. I wonder what he wants.

"Hello?"

"_Lucy? Is that you?_"

"Yes it's me, hi Mr. Dragneel"

"_Igneel! Lucy you're so mean! I told you to call me Igneel!_" I giggled at his childish whining.

"Sorry Igneel-san, do you need something?" I asked signaling 2 minutes to Gray who looked at me in confusion.

"_Oh yeah! I wonder if you could tutor my son. I'll pay you in return_"

"Tutor? Why me? I'm not good wit-"

"_Please? It's only twice a week, I'll be paying once a week. Think of it as a part time job, pleeease Lucy?_" He whined. Last time I remember I was the one whining at him. I giggled.

"I guess I could try…"

"_Great! Come by later would you? See yah later Lucy!_" And the line went dead. I stared at my phone and sighed. Guess I won't be seeing Gray later as planned.

"What was that about?" Gray asked his voice laced with confusion. Oh was he worrying about me? How cute! I smiled at him and once again his cheeks turn a healthy red. I wonder if he's getting sick.

"Nothing~ just some part time job thingy" I said writing some notes on my notebook. My eyes getting heavy with the lack of sleep I had last night. Immediately my head springs up and snap back towards his direction. "W-what?" he asked a weary smile in his lips. I giggled once again he could be so cute sometimes. I just wonder if he's this cute with another girl. Ohh that sting's. "I almost forgot I can't go to the library later"

"Why?"

"Oh you know… Job thingy" Once I finished I saw him frowning. And I wonder why.

* * *

"Ahh Lucy! I'm glad you came!" A cheery voice shouted once the door I knocked on opened. I was crushed in a huge bear hug by him. I squealed like a little girl when he started spinning me. Oh how I missed this, I missed dad.

"Come inside my son will be home in a few minutes" He said leading me inside his humble abode. And once again I feel nostalgic; I almost forgot how it looked like. "So how are you? Your studies? Do you have a boyfriend missy?" He asked. Did I forget to mention that he often acts like a father towards me at the same time he somehow resembles Mira. My friend who often likes to use her matchmaking skills in bringing couples together.

"I'm fine Igneel. My studies are good; I'm often at the library helping. And no I don't have a boyfriend, why do you ask?" My head tilting to the side, a smile on my lips when I see him setting down strawberries coated with chocolate in front of me. I instantly dig in as he watches me, a forlorn smile on his lips.

"I'm sorry for your lost" He said softly and I stop eating the strawberries. My eyes started watering but I still managed to smile at him, although it was sad. My Mom passed away when I was still a small kid, an unknown disease the doctors couldn't threat. Dad… Passed away about a year ago, the police had said people had killed him due to the business. "Thank you" I mumbled back in a small voice, I wasn't even sure if he heard it.

_Ding Dong_

"Ah! He's here!" Igneel shouted bolting towards the door. I stayed and started eating the strawberries again. I couldn't get enough of the sweet taste I loved it liked I did last time I was here. I heard whispering but I didn't know who he was talking to. Not long he came back a boy around my age following him.

"Lucy this is Natsu, my stupid son" Igneel said grinning at me, while Natsu punch him on his back. "Hey! I'm not stupid" Ara? I feel like I heard his voice somewhere, although I'm not sure where. I stood up gaining both their attention.

"Hi I'm Lucy! Ugh, I'll be your tutor" I said smiling at him. He stared at me for a whole good 5 minutes before he scared the shit out of me.

"LUIGI!" He shouted engulfing me in a huge bear hug, much like how Igneel hugged me earlier.

"It's LUCY!" I didn't know this start would lead me to something I have never experienced before, and I couldn't help but get caught up with it.

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

**Maya's shout out corner!**

And yet again here's a new story =_= I really need to stop making new stories without finishing the others, but I can't help it! Forgive me guys!

Please vote on my account it'll help a lot, thanks ^^

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

**Please Support my other story_'His Obsession' & '20 days of separation' & 'Bishies Oujisama'_**

**If you guys want the next chapter up I'll need reviews that will want it ^^**

**｡◕‿◕｡So click the button bellow｡◕‿◕｡**


	2. Chapter 2

**ღღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐღღღ**

**I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

**Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

"Lu-chan!" Levy called running up to her blonde haired friend who currently was taking her books from her locker. Said girl turned and faced her with a dazzling smile. Comically blinding Levy for the moment.

"Eh? You look very happy Lu-chan" She said going up close to her face. "Did something happen?" she added before leaving Lucy's personal bubble. Lucy smiled and nodded like a good little girl.

"I was tutoring this guy and he was just so adorable~" Lucy gushed like a girl who saw her favorite singer. True enough last night she had immediately started tutoring Natsu, Igneel's son. Apparently they were the same age, but he lacked in subjects concerning languages, math, science, okay so basically all. Although when she was teaching him she found it a little strange because he could easily get it._ I wonder if he's doing that on purpose._

"Ohh~ who's he?"

"Oh just some family friends son" She said as she skipped towards their classroom, Levy following her with an amused look.

"So what school is he from, Lu-chan?" Levy asked as placed her bag in her seat, chatting while the room was still waiting for the teacher. Some students huffing and panting as they came in, most likely woke up late.

"Ah! I forgot to ask him!" Levy face palmed at that. _Really sometimes Lu-chan is such a scatter brain._

"Forgot to ask who what?"

"Gray! When did you get here?" Lucy asked an accusing finger pointed at him.

"Baka! I was here before you" He said flicking her forehead which earned him a 'hey!' from a teary-eyed Lucy. _Damn too-_ "So what did you forget to ask who?" He asked before his thoughts could go somewhere else.

"Ah. The one I'm tutoring"

"Who-" "Okay brats settle down! We have a new transfer student!" Gildarts bellowed once he entered the class. Gildarts Clive, he's Cana's dad and well she's a huge drinker. I know that teens our ages aren't allowed to drink but she somehow has been doing it for a long time, but hey she's a close friend of mine. And sometime's that girl it too _touchy_, get what I mean?

The room became noisy because of the news Gildarts had said. I for one didn't bother with it. I mean come on sure a transfer student comes in, gets the class attention but after some time they will be also classified as an _old_ student. So why bother and go bananas when there's time to get to know each other.

"Hey Lucy" Gray called, effectively pulling me out of my thoughts. "Would you go eat with me on the rooftop later?" He said, his cheeks had pink tinges. _Oh my- Did Gray just ask me out?! No. Don't get too hyped up Lucy, maybe he just wants to hide from those fan girls he had. Yeah that's it._

"Oh? Okay, I'll accompany you" She said facing the window, which her seat was close at. "I'll help you away from those fan girls of yours" she mumbled sighing. Really how could she ever think that he'll like her? Not when there were girls who he could easily like. There was Juvia, blue hair, pale skin and a nice figure. She was obsessed with him and Gray is sometimes seen with her. Then another was Ultear, a year older. Although some say she just threats him like a younger brother but some say Gray has a thing for her.

"Baka~ I want to be alone with you Lucy" He whispered in her ear, which made her snap her head towards his direction. And found Gray smiling at her, his face an adorable red color.

_I want to be alone with you. Alone with you. With you. _The words repeated in her head. Gray wanted to be alone with her. She blushed as she stared at him. "B-Baka~ I didn't say that!" Lucy retorted pouting at him.

"Yo I'm Natsu Dragneel! Nice to meet yah!" Her head snapped towards the transfer students' direction._ Ah I think my neck will break if I keep doing that._ She blinked and blinked there stood Natsu. The same guy she was tutoring last night. What the hell was he doing here?

"N-Natsu!" Said boy turned towards her, his eyes sparkled and soon enough he ran towards her. Engulfing her in a huge bone crushing hug. Startled she found him rubbing his cheeks on her chest. Her chest. An angry icon appeared on her forehead as her anger rose. "What th-"

"Oi! Get off her!" A booming voice ordered, and Natsu was taken off Lucy. Gray held Natsu by the back of his shirt. _Ah~ Gray saved me._

"T-Thanks Gray" Lucy said with a smile. Gray smiled back at her. Narrowed eyes watched them.

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

**Maya's shout out corner!**

Thank you for the reviews!

Please vote on my account, it'll be a great help ^^

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

**Please Support my other story_'_His Obsession' & '20 days of separation' & 'Bishies Oujisama'**

**If you guys want the next chapter up I'll need reviews that will want it ^^**

**｡◕‿◕｡So click the button bellow｡◕‿◕｡**


	3. Chapter 3

**ღღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐღღღ**

**I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

**Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

"So you know Lucy? Well I'll leave her to give you a tour around the school then" Gildarts said, "Seat beside her too" he added, earning protests from the boys and a bright smile on Natsu's face like on Christmas day.

Now fellas, Lucy's a very pretty girl and we all know that right? But she's not keen on the idea of going out with someone she doesn't love. Hence the reason why she's boyfriend less, and well single. Boys do admire her for her beauty and brains, they tend to go up to her and confess. And she's reject them the nicest way she can. Although boys would feel dejected, they still like her. Admire her. They just couldn't get her attention away from Gray Fullbuster, which they had the inkling feeling of the reason why she rejects them. Well that's going to change right now.

"Please take care of me Lucy!" Natsu said, smiling at her as he sat beside her, ignoring the glares he received from the male population. "Ehh? Okay…" Lucy agreed out of good nature, returning back the smile he sent. Gildarts cleared his throat, which earned the attention of the students.

"Let's start then…" He muttered under his breath, and then proceeded onto writing on the board. He'd read some of the things written on the book he was holding and would call on someone to read the next sentence. Class went on quietly, mostly because the students were dozing off, doodling and many more. Lucy was busy listening on her Iphone while she read a book. Beside her where the raven-haired boy was located would be seen glancing at the blonde every once in a while. On the other side of the blonde where the new pink-haired transfer student would be seen glancing back and forth between the blonde girl and the raven-haired boy, eyes narrowing at the look the boy was giving the blonde, which she doesn't notice.

Onyx eyes locked with dark blue eyes, both of which visibly glared. Electricity seen in the background as the two boys between the girl had a stare-off.

_Riiiiinggggg!_

"Okay brats see you tomorrow, head your butts off to lunch" Gildarts said, heading out the room. Instantly the students bolted off their seats and headed off to lunch, not wanting to miss on their break time.

"Lu-chan! Lisanna and the rest are waiting for us!" Levy exclaimed pulling the blonde with her, as soon as Lucy had finished fixing her things. "Levy-chan!" Lucy whined behind the small girl that continued to drag her despite her protests. Inside the room were Natsu and Gray, still glaring at each other. "Don't get too close to Lucy" Gray warned.

"Heh, who are you her boyfriend? I know she doesn't have one" Natsu smirked at him. "That's not your business flame-brain" Gray hissed at him. Natsu sighed and went up close to his face, "I saw her first ice face" he hissed back before leaving the room as well.

"The hell" Gray muttered, frustration eating him. _What does he mean by he saw her first!?_

* * *

"And then Gajeel blushed, isn't that cute?" Lucy shared her encounter with Gajeel and Levy earlier. Gajeel had been teasing Lucy about being dragged by the shrimp a.k.a Levy, which Levy puffed her cheeks at and Lucy retorted at him about following Levy like a lost puppy. Lisanna was laughing, Mira giggling and Erza cracked a smile.

"Mou! Stop that Lu-chan! And what's the deal with you and Natsu?" Levy asked, slapping Lisanna's finger away that poked her cheeks as the white haired girl teased the small bluenette. "Natsu? Ara~ isn't he the new student? Don't tell me he's your secret boyfriend Lucy!" Mira exclaimed, a sadistic smile on her lips.

"I thought we were friends Lucy! Why didn't you say anything about having a boyfriend?" Lisanna asked as well, pouting at the blonde at the same time clinging onto her arm. "You're replacing me already!?" She sobbed animatedly at the sweat dropping blonde.

"One, Natsu's the son of a family friend although I just met him yesterday" Lucy started, patting Lisanna's head. "Two, I'm not replacing you" she added, reassuring the clinging girl, "Three, he is NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" She screeched at the two siblings, glaring playfully at the laughing Levy and smirking Erza.

"Oh? Then why did he out flat hug you when he came in?" Levy interrogated, snickering when she saw Lucy blush a glorious red. "H-He did it! Not me!" Lucy whined as she flailed her arms at Levy.

"LUSSSHYYY!" Someone cried and not a minute later Lucy was thrown off of her chair with a clinging pink haired boy on her, who was snuggling on her breasts…again. "N-Natsu!" Lucy blurted out, her face turning another shade of red.

"What are you doing!?" She cried as she pushed the boy off of her, her arms protectively hugging herself. Natsu pouted and edged closer to her, "Lushy~ come tutor me later. Pleeaase" Natsu begged, his onyx eyes shining at her which looked adorably big. Lucy bit her lip at the cuteness he was showing her. She was weak against anything cute and apparently Natsu was being awfully adorable in her eyes right now.

"F-Fine" She muttered after a debate with her mind, she looked the other refusing to look at him now that she knew he could make cute faces like a baby or what a cat can do. "Yey!" He exclaimed, pulling her in another hug.

"Oi Pinky! Get away from Lucy!" Another voice shouted, as well as pulling Natsu away from Lucy. "She's mine!" A white haired girl with big blue eyes glared at the pink haired boy, hugging the confused Lucy.

"Lisanna?" Lucy asked confusedly at the girl, her gaze flicking between her and Natsu who was glaring at each other. "Uhmm… Do I want to know?" She asked no one in particular.

"Ara ara~" Mira giggled at the scene in front of her. Erza and Levy watched the three with amusement.

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

**Maya's shout out corner!**

Anyway~ how's the story going so far?

Reviews ne?

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

**Please Support my other stories _'Natsu's pet' & 'Your Majesty'_**

**If you guys want the next chapter up I'll need reviews that will want it ^^**

**｡◕‿◕｡So click the button bellow｡◕‿◕｡**


	4. Chapter 4

**ღღღ****ஐ****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****ஐ****ღღღ**

**I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

**Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

"Come on Lushyy~ I'm sowee!" Natsu begged for forgiveness, using his baby-ish voice on the angry blond girl in front of him. "Sorry my butt! Why'd you have to hit her!? Damn it Natsu! She's a girl!" Lucy lectured the poor shrinking pink haired boy.

"I know… I'm sorry Luce" He muttered looking down on the floor. Lucy sighed and messaged her head; _maybe she was a little too harsh on him._ "Come here, let's see those scratches she gave you" she said, pulling him by his wrist. She made him sit on the sofa and left to get the medicine box from the bathroom. Natsu sat like an obedient little boy, but had a frown on his face.

"Stupid girl" He muttered to himself, his mind reliving the accident earlier.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Who you calling Pinky!? And Lucy's mine!" Natsu retorted making a move to get a hold of the confused blonde who was in the arms of the glaring white haired girl. "Give her!" He shouted angrily at her. Which pretty much Lisanna just scoffed at"I'm not listening to you idiot" she said, sending a smirk at him. "Besides you're not who you seem to be"_

"_Okay that's it, hand her over" He ordered grasping Lisanna's wrist and then harshly pulling it away from her hold on Lucy. "Natsu! Stop that! You're hurting her!" Lucy screeched, immediately getting a hold of Natsu's hand, "Natsu!" she shouted once more when she noticed he wasn't loosening his grip on Lisanna. _

"_You idiot Pinky!" Lisanna roared stumping her foot on his, hard. Natsu bit back his tongue as he tried holding in the pain, "You litt-" his hand went flying toward her head, giving her a good karate chop. "Oww!" Lisanna let out, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "Payback" she warned, not long her hand went flying to Natsu's cheek, her sharp nails scratching his skin enough to draw blood._

"_No! STOP!" Lucy shouted at the two, Mira and Erza coming to help Lucy, Mira got a hold of a leering Lisanna, while Erza had punch Natsu's head. "Lisanna are you okay?"Lucy asked the girl, checking her head for any bumps or something. "Yeah I'm fine, but Lucy! Don't get close to that Pinky! He seems bad!" Lisanna warned, once again clutching on Lucy's arm. Lucy sighed in relief patting her head, "Okay, okay… Mira I think you should bring her to the infirmary, you know just in case" Lucy said to the older girl. Mira smiled at Lucy, "Will do Lucy, take care ne?" Lucy nodded at her and giggled at Lisanna's struggling against her older sister._

_She then faced Natsu, "Erza I think I'll handle him for now" Lucy said, ushering the red hair towards her next class. Erza sighed and went along, she knew once Lucy made up her mind she wouldn't back down, even to her. _

"_Come on Natsu we're going to have a little chat at home"_

* * *

"You know what we should just leave it like that, helps heal faster" Lucy said after applying some betadine on his scratches. "Okay~" Natsu chimed grinning up at her. Lucy giggled and patted his head like a good little boy, and then she went back to the bathroom placing were the medicine box was supposed to be at.

"I still don't get why Lisanna and Natsu were glaring at each other" She mumbled to herself, heading towards the kitchen to get some snacks for them. She popped in a pack of popcorns in the oven, turning up the dial until it finished. She didn't notice Natsu's presence inside the kitchen since her back was facing him.

"Ahh! I forgot about Gray!" She exclaimed, her hands immediately flying to her skirts pocket for her phone. Only to stop once she felt it wasn't there, "Where's my phone!?" she turned around only to bump into a hard, warm chest. Looking up she found twinkling onyx eyes.

"N-Natsu!? What gives? Move I need to find my phone!" She shouted pushing him away from her. "Ehh? You mean this?" He asked holding up a pink phone, a smile on his lips. "Yeah!" She exclaimed happily, her hands making a move to grab it but was stopped by Natsu's hand.

"Aren't you going to give it to me?" She asked confused by his actions. "Oh I will not until you do things for me…" He whispered, his hand holding some of her hair that was on her face, he sniffed it and pecked it before he tucked it behind her ear. Lucy was blinking in confusion and remained still, which made Natsu smile.

"What things?" She asked him, _and it started._ "Be my girlfriend, Lucy" He whispered in her ear, biting it a little. Lucy flinched and went red; she pushed him away from her, one of her hands flying to her bitten ear. "W-What!?"

"You heard me, be my girlfriend or…" He dangled her phone in front of her, a smirk directed at her. "You get to say goodbye to your phone and maybe even Gray after I send him a text about you not wanting to see him anymore~"

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Maya's shout out corner!**

**Note:** Goodness minna! I'm glad you like this story so far but I got to point something out. LISANNA is not a lesbo! I repeat she is not a lesbian!

**Note2: **This is a NaLu story~ No need to vote ^^

**Note3:** Anyone who read the latest chapter of FT, well… I think Gray will be brought back to life, because of Ultear's 'Witch's sin' thingy. I think Mashima was going for some dramatic effect until he patches the whole story up. Much like how Hyuuga Neji of Naruto was killed.

**Note4:** Every manga/anime needs a sacrifice that hence Gray for Fairy Tail, although there's still the aftermath which the mangakas/artists devices a plan on bringing them back to life. An example of this is Kurosagi Ichigo of Bleach, when he died fighting Ulquiorra and *ahem* brought back to life. Anyway as I've said the saying '2nd chances' is in mind when they kill of a character.

**Note5:** I don't really know if Neji will be brought back to life because I don't know the flow of the mangaka's mind, but I can say that Gray (hopefully) isn't dead. One, because Juvia's devastated and ends the 'GruVia' couple which I think fans will be heartbroken, and Two if Gray is dead well… let's just say Lyon might get his chance with her but will have a debate if he should really do it.

**Note6:** Gray's a little bit on the dense side and stubbornness. Erza pointed it out to him sometime between the games, but didn't make any move hence he is stubborn. But he has his moments when he would indirectly confess he likes Juvia. (During Mira & Jenny's battle, wedding theme)

I hope everyone keeps supporting, following, and alerting my stories ne? Thanks for the outmost support!

Reviews ne?

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Please Support my other stories **_**'Natsu's pet' & 'Your Majesty'**_

**If you guys want the next chapter up I'll need reviews that will want it ^^**

**｡◕‿◕｡****So click the button bellow****｡◕‿◕｡**


	5. Chapter 5

**ღღღ****ஐ****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****ஐ****ღღღ**

**I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

**Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

"Lucy! Hey!" Gray shouted calling after the blonde who was a few feet away from him. He was smiling big this morning but his smile immediately fell into a frown when the girl he was calling was walking away from him, not even looking back at him. "LUCY!" He hollered running after her, still the girl didn't turn. _Is she ignoring me?_

"Lucy! Hey talk to me!" He called once more. When he caught up with her, he placed his hand on her shoulder which effectively got her attention because she let out a cute squeak and jumped in surprise. _Awww~_ "G-Gray! Damn it! You scared me!" She shouted at him, whacking his arm in the process. Gray faked hurt as he rubbed the spot she hit, making her pout cutely. His frown turned into a smile once more, "What gives? I was calling you earlier and you weren't looking back…" He started, walking alongside her. Lucy had a forlorn look on her face that made him wonder if something happened.

"Lucy… Did something happen?" He asked as he held her arm to stop her for further walking, much more walking into someone. "W-What? No~ Nothing happened" Lucy a little too fast answered him, a nervous smile on her lips. Gray narrowed his eyes at her, "Your ly-"

"Gray! Lu-chan! Hurry up! Class is about to start!" Levy called running past the two students. Lucy and Gray blinked at Levy's running figure until –

_RIIINGGGGG!_

"Oh sh-" "Run!" Gray cut her off, pulling her with him as he ran towards their class. Lucy blushed but ran with him. Little did she know Gray intertwined his hand with hers, a charming smile on his lips and faint tinges of pink hues on his cheeks. _I'll just ask her later… Right now it's just the perfect moment_.

"You two! Why aren't you in class!" _Or maybe not…_

* * *

"Do you mind telling me what's with you _two_ earlier?" Natsu asked his eyes hard at her. Lucy gulped and looked elsewhere, anywhere just not at him. "I-I don't know what you're talking about…" she mumbled, her gaze settling on the white clouds.

"Stop playing with me Lucy" Natsu hissed, trapping her behind the school's rooftop and him. (The rooftop is much like the one in Suki desu Suzuki-kun) "I'm not! Look! I don't know you at all. You're just someone I'm tutoring, what makes you think I'll go out with you?" Lucy retorted, pushing on his chest, her eyes glaring right up at him.

"And I'm saying be my girlfriend, that way we'll get to know each other" He answered back, leaning towards her, his eyes staring straight at hers. "Besides it's not like you and that Droopy eyes will be together" He added. His statement earned a confused look from the girl, "What are yo-"

Just then the door to the rooftop opened, footsteps were heard. "Gray-sama… Why are you always around Lucy-san?" A voice asked. Lucy's eyes widened, her mouth opened to talk but Natsu placed his hand on her mouth and then shaked his head at her. Telling her to keep quiet and listen.

"Juvia… She's special to me and I'd appreciate it if you lay of the subject" Gray's voice was heard. Natsu watched the conflicting emotions in Lucy's eyes, he hated it. Why did she have to be so stubborn and like that Gray guy, he knew right from the start that Gray would only hurt her.

"B-But! What about us Gray-sama?" Juvia asked, her voice held panic in it. Lucy didn't like what she was hearing, her eyes started to sting as the conversation progressed. "What do you mean? We're still together right? Nothing changed" Gray said rudely.

"Gray… I love you" Juvia said, her voice cracking at the end. Lucy's tears cascaded down her cheeks, "Lucy…" Natsu whispered, pulling her into his arms placing a kiss on top of her head. Helping her to not breakdown and be caught right this very moment.

"I know… I love you too Juvia" Gray answered back after a few minutes of silence. Gray's answer made Lucy grip onto Natsu's school uniform. Instantly Natsu hugged her tighter, one of his hands rubbing circles on her back.

"Come on we better go, I don't want anyone to know of _us_ yet" Gray mumbled as he headed out, Juvia just like usual followed him. Minutes passed when the two left the rooftop and when those minutes ran out Lucy's sobs got louder and louder. Natsu only held her, rocking her back and forth, he didn't say anything only just that one act.

_RIIIINNNGGG!_

The bell rang signaling that Lunch break was done and classes are starting again. "Lucy… Do you want to stay or get out of here?" Natsu asked as he petted her. Lucy's sniffs were heard before she looked up at him with big teary eyes. "O-Out… I wanna eat" She mumbled, as if on cue her stomach grumbled. "Pfft-" Natsu held his laugh, but Lucy's flushing face which was from embarrassment and the smack on his arm from her made him think she was just utterly cute.

"Okay" He said, his hands coming up to cup her cheeks. His thumbs rubbed her tears away; once he was done he placed a kiss on her forehead. When he pulled away he smiled at her blushing face, "let's go" he added not before holding her hand and intertwining their fingers together.

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Maya's shout out corner!**

Before my mind goes completely into writer's block, I decided to make the next chapter after I posted the last one… As much as I like GraLu too, I know GruVia is the right one. Well because I totally ship NaLu! And pretty much because Mashima pointed GruVia in the manga, just following the couple he did~

Anyway~ was it any good?

Reviews ne?

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Please Support my other stories **_**'Natsu's pet' & 'Your Majesty'**_

**If you guys want the next chapter up I'll need reviews that will want it ^^**

**｡◕‿◕｡****So click the button bellow****｡◕‿◕｡**


End file.
